


When Mike and Michael are cellies

by AnnieLWu



Category: Prison Break, Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLWu/pseuds/AnnieLWu
Summary: What if Michael Ross went to Fox River and became cellmate of Michael Scofield?The Michaels' daily life in Fox River. Based on Season 1.





	When Mike and Michael are cellies

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes :)  
> Sorry about that.

**=Their Crimes=**

"So Michael, why are you here in Fox River? Just bank robbery?"

"Something like that. What about you? Embezzle money from your client?"

After a moment of silence, Mike said, "Murder of a prosecutor."

Michael said, "Let me guess, you are innocent."

"As a matter of fact, I am." Mike said, "There was some...evidences. I have to take the fall before they get to a person I really care about."

Michael said, "My brother was framed for a murder he didn't committed too. I guess we have something in common after all."

Mike smiled, "You mean, apart from we are both smart, charming, good-looking, funny, and named Michael?"

Michael smiled back, "I thought you prefer Mike."

 

**=His Lawyer=**

A picture of paper fall off from the top bunk.

Michael picked it up. That is the photo of a good-looking guy in a fancy suit. "Who is that?"

Mike grabbed it, put it back under his pillow. "My lawyer."

Michael chuckled, "You kept a picture of your lawyer under you pillow?"

Mike said, "Yes, you got a problem with that?"

However, a few days later, Michael saw Mike walked out the conjugal room with that guy in the picture.

When Mike came back, and they were walking back together to the PI work, Michael said, "I thought that was your lawyer."

"Well...Let's just say he can do both." Mike said. "What? Don't give me that look."

He murmured, "At least he's not my brother."

Michael stopped, "What did you just said?"

 

**=Their Plan=**

"How long are you doing in here, Mike?"

"Twenty years."

"How about getting out of here in a month?"

"You are saying..."

"I'm getting my brother out of here."

Mike froze for a minute. Then he said, "I'm gonna have to run it by my lawyer."

...

The next time Mike's back from conjugal, Michael asked, "What did your lawyer said?"

Mike answered, "I guess Panama just got itself a wonderful law firm."

 

**=The Hole=**

First time Mike saw the hole behind their toilet, he laughed. "Now all you need is a poster."

Michael said, "What poster?"

Mike seemed shocked, "The poster? Shawshank?"

Michael got back to doing his work, "Never saw it."

Mike laughed, "You planned to break out a prison but never saw Shawshank?"

Michael threw away the screw driver, "Are we in this together or not?"

 

**=His Tattoo=**

After coming back from Michael seems desperate, "No...No no no no no...It's missing...the part that can get us to Psych ward...Without it, there is no escape!"

He pull out a piece of paper, searching his memory. But it's like trying to remember answers from a year old test. He just can't.

Mike seems curious. "What are you doing?"

Michael said, "I'm trying to recall the missing tattoo..."

"Oh, that." Mike said, "I remember."

Michael looked up, "What??"

Mike shrugged, "I remember everything, in case you forgot."

"Then draw it for me!"

...

Ten minutes later.

Michael staring that piece of paper he gave to Mike. "What is that? Kindergarten art homework?"

Mike shrugged again, "I said I remember. I didn't say I'm Leonardo Da Vinci."

Michael sighed, put his hand on his forehead, and sat on his bunk.

Mike said, "You know, if you came to me with the blueprint before it all started, you wouldn't have to get a tattoo."

"...Thanks for the reminder."

 

**=Meeting T-bag=**

"Y'all are as pretty as advertised." T-bag licked his lips, and smiled, "It's good that I have two pockets."

After they safely walked away from that sociopath, Mike said, "That's not fair. I personally think I'm prettier than you."

Michael said, "You wanna go back and find out???"


End file.
